


Behind the scenes

by bpearl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Streamer Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpearl/pseuds/bpearl
Summary: Sehun is a famous streamer who lives in a dorm with his streamer friends. One day, Jongin makes them kiss on camera.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Behind the scenes

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift to my best and dearest friend, i love you forever K <3 ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON WRITING SMUT SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! thank u G for the title :>

“So, yeah! That’s it for today’s stream guys, see you on the next one” Sehun wished his Twitch viewers goodbye, gently tucking his pink cat ear headphones away and ending the live.

Turning his gaming chair around, Sehun noticed that Jongin was still laying on his bed after having barged into the room right in the middle of the stream, dramatically grabbing his chest and urging the boy to kiss him on the lips ‘as a joke’. Sehun said yes, but with the condition that he wore a mask. Jongin agreed, taking what he could get at that moment. They stared deeply into each other's eyes during the kiss, Sehun’s followers loved it and were very much entertained. It had been brief, although long enough for a silent promise to be sealed suggesting greater things later. Or at least Sehun hoped.

Jongin looked up from his phone while Sehun remained on the chair, legs folded and quiet as a mouse. 

“Hi” said Sehun in his usual playful tone.

The boy felt short of air as Jongin didn’t say a word. Instead, the man locked his phone and placed it on Sehun’s bedside table, proceeding to sit straighter against the bed frame with his hands on his lap. Expression as serious as it could be.

“Hey” Jongin answered. 

“Mind explaining what happened?” Sehun turned his head, faking confusion.

With a smirk, Jongin let out a low chuckle at the question being asked. As if they both didn’t know what was going to happen next.

“Sure, why don’t you lock the door first?” Jongin sounded soft but his voice seemed commanding enough to cause Sehun’s legs to tremble while he walked to the door. 

It’s not that he felt nervous, they actually have fooled around before and could trust one another reasonably enough to keep it a secret. Sehun just enjoyed being bossed around and, most importantly, ditching the rules.

Meaning, Sehun did not lock the door. 

Not wanting to risk his luck any higher, Sehun walked towards his bed, casually taking a seat right beside Jongin, who appeared way too cool about the situation. When the tension seemed almost unbearable, so thick in the air Sehun could almost touch it, Jongin glanced sideways and asked after a minute too long of silence.

"Is this okay?" 

Sehun looked at him in bemusement, his own hooded eyes never leaving the other’s lips, almost hypnotized. They were close enough for Sehun to notice Jongin’s chest heaving at each breath. But he needed more, so he returned the question. 

"What?" 

It was clear as a summer night sky that Sehun already knew how to rile the boy up, because right after the question was let out, Jongin straddled his lap, staring intensely into Sehun’s eyes as he placed his hands on each side of the boy's face, not needing to utter a single word to make Sehun understand what he meant. Sehun, on the other hand, was not yet satisfied and wanted to provoke Jongin until the end, so he opted to keep up the façade. Smirking at the other, he dared to place a challenge. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jongin" teased Sehun, trying his best to conceal his enthusiasm and failing miserably to keep a neutral expression. 

Sehun barely had the chance to process the turmoil of feelings inside him when Jongin inched only a few hairs away from his face and languidly rolled his hips down. Eyes locked to the other. 

Suppressing a loud moan with his hand, Sehun closed his eyes and sighed heavily against the boy on top of him, who proceeded to nib on his jaw and lick at the sensitive part of his neck, right below his left ear. Torn between turning his head to grant Jongin access to his body and urging him to just kiss him already, Sehun settles to groan in frustration. Jongin, noticing the effect he had on the other man, whispered on his ear, voice raspy with want 

"You sure you don't know?" At that, Sehun whimpered, feeling a shiver run through his spine. 

"Show me" Sehun managed to let out.

This seemed to light a fire in Jongin because the man kissed Sehun full on the lips, pulling his hands above his head and holding them there. That, along with the way he sucked on Sehun’s tongue, forced the man underneath to let go of all of his self control when cold fingertips suddenly pressed under his shirt, right where Jongin loved the most. Light pinches soon became rougher, causing Sehun to cry out little noises of pleasure each time Jongin played with one of his now sensitive nipples. 

As if Jongin could not get enough, he straightened himself up and pulled Sehun’s shirt off, exposing the upper half of the man’s body to his desirous eyes. Full blown pupils roamed around his now naked chest on display.

“Done staring?” Sehun attempted to make the other hurry up and do something, anything, to relieve at least a fraction of the tension growing in him. It was embarrassing how so obviously impatient he already was.

For a moment, Jongin remained silent, focusing on feeling the boy before him, touching every single piece of visible skin. Sehun could sense his cheeks getting warmer at each second passed under the other's heavy gaze, arms still above his head. Jongin then started to slowly kiss all of the parts he was caressing. 

First, Sehun’s pelvis, sucking on the skin just enough to make a faint bruise that was probably gonna last for a few days due to his pale complexion. To Sehun, having Jongin so close to his dick without actually giving it any attention was torture, but he wouldn’t dare to make the man stop. 

Next, Jongin moved up to his nipples once again, taking one into his mouth and gently grazing it with his warm tongue until it was completely perked. That’s all he had wanted to do during the stream only moments before, but at that situation Jongin could only grab them jokingly. This time, it was totally different. Sehun jerked himself up and wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck, to which Jongin immediately reacted, holding his wrists and placing them back by the bed’s frame. 

“Keep them still” Jongin firmly reiterated while intensely looking at the other. 

Sehun smirked and Jongin took that as a cue to go back to mouthing on his neglected nipple, abusing the skin until it looked red and he couldn’t hold in the sounds he was making anymore. Since the walls were thin, Jongin clasped a hand on the other man’s mouth to keep the noises at bay with a low ‘Shhhh’. They needed to stay silent, Sehun was well aware of that, but it seemed like the more time went by, the less he cared. 

It was extremely difficult to remember to keep quiet when the pressure on his groin was still far from being enough with so many pieces of cloth on the way. 

Thankfully, Jongin knew very well what to do. 

Taking his own shirt off, the man on top went ahead and tugged on Sehun’s sweatpants, the outline of his rock hard member very much evident. Once he realized what Jongin wanted, Sehun was quick on complying. When they first started doing this, Sehun felt kinda vulnerable being left only in his boxers, which would come as a surprise to anyone who could witness how eager he was to be undressed right there. 

After finally getting rid of every single article of clothing on their way, Jongin pulled Sehun up so they were both seated right in front of each other, legs intertwined and hands roaming freely over their bodies. Sehun had his eyes closed as Jongin yanked on his hair, forcing access to bite and suck on his neck. Sehun was sure it was going to bruise and he loved it.

Things got slightly out of hand for Sehun the moment Jongin started to use their pre-cum to fist their cocks together. He let out another muffled moan at the sudden pressure on his dick, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder for support. The pace was so painstakingly slow that the man thought he was going insane, mind swirling in pure bliss.

“Open up” demanded Jongin.

Sehun had his head spinning when Jongin placed two fingers inside his mouth. And the boy did what he was told, parting his lips and coating Jongin’s digits in spit as if he was giving the blowjob of his life. 

Jongin groaned as his fingers were being sucked mindlessly by the man on his grip. When drool started to drip on Sehun’s chin, Jongin went back on humping their dicks, now with even smoother motions. 

As they grew more and more desperate, Jongin switched their positions so Sehun could sit directly on his lap. Sehun could feel Jongin’s leaking cock pressing on his own, so he immediately began to roll his hips in order to maintain the contact. Strong hands groped his ass in an attempt to move his hips forward faster, causing their cocks to messily squeeze together at each move. Sehun made little to no effort to hold back the moans that threatened to come out whenever Jongin got a hold of his member, continuing to grind their erections faster than ever.

“Do you even care if the others hear you? I know that’s all you want, right? Being heard and seen like this, so wrecked for me” Jongin growled on Sehun’s ear as his hair was harshly pulled back.

Sehun let out a sob, not trusting himself to form a cohesive sentence, not when he was so close from his release. The air was stuffy, only sounds of skin on skin and heavy breaths taking over the bedroom. The mere thought of getting walked on by their flatmates while they had sex brought a new type of excitement to Sehun. For some reason, the risk of them finding out what an actual slut he was thrilled the man in a good way. 

“Please, Jongin” The man whispered in a whine, words almost slipping by Jongin’s ears due to the heat of the moment.

The pleasure from the way Jongin held onto Sehun’s ass and glided his cock to oblivion already had the man on edge. However, Sehun needed just a little something more to reach his climax and Jongin gave it to him right away by placing his mouth right back on the other’s left nipple. That was all it took for Sehun to cum hard with a cry, biting on Jongin’s neck to suppress a particularly loud moan while he languidly rocked his hips, riding out until the last wave of euphoria. Jongin immediately followed suit, roughly kissing Sehun during his orgasm.

After savoring that feeling the best he could, Sehun collapsed on Jongin’s chest, exhaustion finally taking over him. His legs burned and he felt completely spent, but content filled him up nonetheless. Not wasting a second after noticing how tired Sehun was, Jongin slowly turned the man over, laying him down on the other side of the bed.

For a moment, they just stayed there, trying to even out their breathing. Jongin was laying sideways with an arm supporting his head, looking at Sehun in silence as if admiring his features. Sparing him a glance, Sehun grinned.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Sehun was still considerably breathless, and Jongin’s intense gaze did little to help him recover.

The other man simply settled on smiling and playing with Sehun’s hair, making him want to fall asleep then and there while Jongin did a mess out of his locks. It felt nice and Sehun noticed his insides getting warm.

“Wait here, I will get something to clean us up” Jongin assured Sehun before lifting himself out of bed.

Pouting slightly at the sudden distance between the two, Sehun didn’t even have the time to sulk because Jongin was already back from the bathroom with a warm wet towel on his hand. Sitting on the bed once again, Jongin, who was now noticeably clean, started to wipe the drying come from Sehun’s belly. Being under Jongin’s care brought a certain calm to Sehun, almost like the feeling of relief to have someone like that in his life. 

“Now, who’s staring?” Joked Jongin with a smile on his face.

Sehun looked away, ears going crimson red at being called out. Perhaps the longing was too obvious on his part.

Putting their clothes back on after a cuddling session, Sehun went back to his chair and decided to hang out on his discord channel for a bit. Talking to his fans always made him happy, especially when he was already in such a good mood. Jongin stayed on the bed, watching videos on his phone.

A few minutes passed when there was a knock on the door, startling them a bit. Junmyeon then barged into the room to inform the boys that they were going to order some food and ask them if they wanted something specific. Sehun could feel Jongin’s burning stare pierce through his soul while it all happened. The man could barely contain his amusement, lips twitching slightly during his whole conversation with Junmyeon while Jongin sat there, awfully quiet. After their friend left the room, they both looked at each other and Sehun burst out laughing.

“I knew you hadn’t locked the door, you bastard” Jongin laughed along as well.


End file.
